Trampa para ladrones
by Sky Junkies
Summary: Un tiempo corrió de la mano de una ladronzuela, seguro de que ese traslape de momentos, el que ocurrían mientras la sostenía y huía, era el sitio al que podía llamar hogar. La felicidad, desde el lugar donde solo han quedado mentiras y verdades a medias, es un manojo de imágenes rotas. Acaso algún día pueda reunirlas todas y arreglar lo que fue mal.


**N/A:** El colectivo "Sky Junkies" (¿colectivo? si nada más son dos, niña), no se hace responsable por traumas a causa de tremenda fumada de fic (? _No but srsly_ , fic mono, sin otra intención que dar espacio a las fantasías de flangst adolescente de un par de escritoras y sus personajes favoritos del fandom, adecuadamente aderezado con una dosis de Siniestro y conflictos mutantes c;

Agradecimiento especial al foro Groovy Mutations y las altas dosis de inspiración que obtuvimos en su juego de rol.

Ahora, como se ordena, el malbendito **d** **isclaimer:** los personajes (cuando no OCs) son propiedad de Marvel, Fox y tal, tal. Los hemos tomado prestados un rato y planeamos devolverlos (ay, Remy) en algún punto. Probablemente.

* * *

 **Trampa para ladrones**

 **. .**

 **\- Uno -**

El instituto era, a su parecer, una burla insulsa y tediosa, pero se le ocurrió, mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes que abarrotaban los pasillos antes de su primera clase, que quizá como experimento resultaría interesante. ¿Cuánto lograría permanecer en el colegio sin que el subdirector deseara lanzarlo por la ventana del segundo piso? Acomodó sus lentes oscuros y esbozó una sonrisa: bien, lo tomaría como un reto.

—¡Scott! ¡La tarea, Scott! ¡Es mi siguiente clase!

Un chico de cabello oscuro pasó gritando a su lado. Agitaba un cuaderno en el aire, llamando a gritos a otro de gafas rojizas algunos metros adelante. La libreta golpeó a Remy un par de veces en el hombro y una más en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo apresuradamente el chico con un tenue acento alemán, retomando su persecución al instante siguiente—. ¡Scott, debes ayudarme con la tarea!

Lo perdió de vista cuando dobló en la esquina de otro corredor. Remy encumbró una ceja, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos.

La escuela era un caos, aunque de cuando en cuando tenía sus momentos interesantes. Al terminar el quinto periodo, la noticia había recorrido todo el instituto.

—La fiesta de Wade Wilson mañana, ¿irás?

La pregunta dominaba las conversaciones en los pasillos y los cuchicheos en los salones. Remy había pasado la mayor parte de la primera semana de clase mortalmente aburrido; pesando en todas las actividades que interrumpía su permanencia en aquél colegio, una fiesta era lo menos que merecía.

* * *

—Dios, de verdad la pasaré mal esta noche —se quejó John.

La pequeña morena lo observó con el ceño fruncido, allí de pie, con su vestido corto y sus zapatos negros a juego. Aquello hizo reír al mayor.

—Luces demasiado linda, Many —le aclaró él, haciendo que la chica sonriera—. Tendré que patear traseros, para que te dejen en paz —agregó, quitándole un mechón de su largo y ondulado cabello negro del rostro, para peinarlo detrás de su oreja—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Voy por mi teléfono —dijo ella, caminando en dirección a su cuarto. Se detuvo, al cabo de dos pasos, para mirar sobre su hombro a la muchacha de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto que estaba dejando. Su propia expresión era confusa, dudando en cómo decir algo. Tardó un par de segundos en poder elegir la palabra—. Gracias —su tono era bajo.

—No hay de qué —se apresuró a replicar la aludida. Wanda se esforzó por no hacer una gran cosa por oír la voz de Manuela. Sonrió amigable—. Cuando quieras, lo repetimos. Es lindo tener una amiga para maquillarse.

Manuela asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y una suave sonrisa, antes de retomar su camino.

—Ella no está lista, John —comentó bajo, cuando la chiquilla se halló lejos de su campo de visión.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

—Nunca estará lista, si sigue aquí encerrada —le respondió.

—La llevas a una fiesta —dijo con un tono de reproche—. Ni siquiera habla.

—Ella habla —sostuvo.

—Solo contigo —repuso ella.

—Bruja... —suspiró John, cansado de la discusión—. Many debe salir y en la fiesta habrá tanta gente como en la escuela —expuso su punto.

Wanda frunció los labios, cruzándose de brazos. Estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero se detuvo. Era verdad que la chica nueva debía empezar a salir. El intento por hacerla asistir a la escuela, de esa mañana, no había resultado y necesitaba empezar a adaptarse a estar rodeada de personas.

—Esperemos que esta vez salga bien —soltó al fin, suavizando el gesto.

La pequeña morena, que regresaba sobre sus zapatos de tacón prestados, le dedicó una mirada a John, invitándolo a partir.

—¿Vienen? —John le preguntó a Wanda, mientras caminaba.

—Los alcanzaremos luego —replicó, regresando a su cuarto.

—¿Sabes robar un auto? Necesitamos uno —dijo John un poco en broma, cuando él y Many se encontraban solos, en el porche de entrada.

—Solo sé abrir la puerta con un alambre —respondió con naturalidad. Era verdad que ella solo hablaba con él.

John se detuvo, para arquear una ceja, incrédulo de su respuesta. Esa pequeña delincuente no dejaría de sorprenderlo. Tenía unos quince años bien (o mal) dedicados.

—Un taxi estará bien —dijo Pyro riendo.

Esperaba que esta vez, Many no colapsara. Creía que al ser una fiesta, ella sería capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo, le gustaba bailar y esas cosas.

La fiesta no lucía salvaje. Era solo una fiesta, con adolescentes y música fuerte. John agradeció eso. Le dedicó una mirada a Many, quien extrañamente no parecía en pánico; como ocurrió esa misma mañana, cuando estaban dispuestos a asistir a clases.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó ella, paseando sus grandes ojos negros por todo el lugar. Inspeccionaba cada rostro, el movimiento, las oportunidades. Era el instinto.

—Demonios, no —replicó John, con una sonrisa incrédula ante la pregunta—. Me pasaré la noche bebiendo en un sofá —le informó, dirigiéndose a una mesa dónde tomó un vaso para rellenar.

Manuela puso una mueca de disgusto. Ella no estaba en una fiesta para eso. Volvió a mirar alrededor, verificando a las personas. No había muchas, era temprano aún, así que ella trataba de enfocarse en la idea de que eran pocas personas, ansiosa, pero a un nivel aceptable. Su don no salía de control y ella podía mantener una expresión tranquila.

—Yo quiero bailar —le dijo a John, quien bebía tranquilamente de su vaso rojo de plástico.

Eso era una fiesta, Manuela Martínez no se perdía de una fiesta sin importar lo jodida que estuviera.

—Ve y baila —le indicó, fingiendo indiferencia. Había una chispa de emoción en el fondo de su mente, pues tal vez y solo tal vez, sacar a Many iba a resultar bien para ella.

La morenita sopesó la situación, con la ansiedad haciendo contraer su estómago. Ella no se había separado de John desde que estaba afuera. Tenía miedo, a sabiendas de lo ridículo que era temer a estar rodeada de gente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, empujándose a sí misma a hablar.

—¿Y si me pierdo? —preguntó, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada casi suplicaba para que él le diera algo de seguridad.

—Tienes tu celular —replicó con calma. Sonrió de lado, como si la idea de Many andando sola por ahí no fuese asombrosa.

—¿Y si llega la policía? —sugirió en cambio. Era una fiesta de adolescentes en un barrio residencial, no era una locura pensar que se terminaría por una llamada a la ley.

John contuvo el impulso de resoplar. Debía tener paciencia con ella, lo estaba haciendo bien, a pesar de que hubiera gente a su alrededor (no importaba que fuese poca).

—Corre —le dijo—. Eres mejor escapando que yo. Si llega la policía, corre. Nos encontraremos en el porche de casa —acordó. Dios, si los atrapaban y terminaban en la cárcel, estarían en serios problemas, porque nadie los sacaría. Lo mejor era estar seguros.

Manuela dudó un minuto. Estar por su cuenta...

Asintió al final, sonriéndole antes de caminar fuera. En el patio había gente y creyó que estar a cielo abierto sería bueno para no sentirse tan atrapada. Pensó en bailar directamente y esperar a que cualquier tarado se le acercara, pero la música era mierda ¿Eso era Taylor Swift? Agh... Además, si ya estaba en el impulso, valía la pena intentar la cosa de hablar ¿cierto?

Caminó distraídamente, pasando junto a una chica cuya cartera estaba abierta, para deslizar su mano dentro y tomar una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Las fiestas hacían que robar fuese ridículamente fácil. Colgó un cigarrillo en sus labios, esperando que tal vez pudiera pedir fuego a alguien y entablar algo así como una charla. No fumaba, pero eso era lo de menos.

* * *

No debió beber el último vodka. Pero nadie podía culparlo, la chica de largo cabello negro y lindos pechos estaba sonriendo cuando se lo ofreció.

—John —se presentó, parpadeando gratamente sorprendido al notar su nueva compañía.

—Elizabeth... Pero dime Betsy, es menos pomposo.

No iba a rechazar la oportunidad de coquetear con una chica tan guapa.

—Al menos no tienes un nombre compuesto —había replicado con un resoplido—St. John —explicó con una sonrisa. Ella se rió.

John podía preferir rehuir el alboroto de las fiestas, pero no era de ninguna forma un idiota. Aunque su plan era beber en el sofá, ella estaba respondiendo al coqueteo y de repente lo retaba a un partido de _beer pong_. Se suponía que él era bueno en eso, la cosa de puntería y profundidad, era un ámbito conocido para él, gracias a su don.

—No eres mejor que yo — dijo ella.

Tenía un sonrisa preciosa y una brillante mirada retadora. Diablos, John no podía decir que no. Así que no pasó mucho hasta que se encontró borracho, siendo un perdedor con la risa más juvenil que podría tener un pésimo perdedor como St. John Allerdyce. Casi quería acusarla de hacer trampa, pero no había una forma de que eso fuese cierto... ¿Cierto?

Betsy le dedicó un guiño antes de despedirse.

—¡Quiero la revancha! —le pidió John, riendo como bobo.

—La próxima, debo irme —respondió divertida—. Toque de queda en casa —aclaró con un resoplido que eclipsó su sonrisa apenas un segundo.

Volvió a quedarse solo. Después de todo, parecía que su plan inicial seguía en marcha.

¿Dónde estaba Many? Quizá si las cosas estaban yendo extrañas con ella, podría convencerla de marcharse antes de que estuviera demasiado ebrio como para caminar.

* * *

La música potente daba poca oportunidad a las conversaciones. Variaba del más extraño _techno_ de los noventas a algo tan llanamente insoportable como Taylor Swift. Remy terminó uniéndose a un grupo que conocía de la escuela la mayor parte de la noche. No era difícil conocer gente nueva y actuar de manera expansiva para quedar como el tipo genial, pero eso no significaba que lo disfrutara.

La fiesta se volvió un poco tediosa para él, había estado en decenas iguales a esa. Adolescentes sacudiéndose aquí y allá al ritmo de música estridente, chicos ebrios en la cocina, más de una pareja besuqueándose en algún rincón. Lo típico.

Lo típico era aburrido para Remy.

Tomó una botella de cerveza cerrada de la mano de alguien sin darle tiempo de protestar, perdiéndose entre la gente. No había bebido hasta ese momento, pero en vista del fiasco que era su noche de sábado, una cerveza no iría mal.

Lo típico continuó un rato más, y tras algunos intentos de divertirse y mimetizarse entre la gente, la notó.

No, corrección, hacía rato que la había notado.

Una muchachita de cabello oscuro, bajita y con una expresión de incomodidad que iba y venía. Caminaba con un cigarrillo en los labios, sola. Despertó la curiosidad de Remy en medio de aquella farsa de celebración.

—¿Fuego?—Ofreció cuando decidió acercarse, extrayendo un mechero de su chaqueta—. _Bonsoir_ _mademoiselle_ —la saludó.

La contemplaba con curiosidad detrás de las gafas oscuras. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa amable, apenas ladeada.

* * *

Borracho, aburrido y... Malditamente aburrido. No había encontrado a Speedy ni a Wanda aún y como Many no pidió por él, supuso que (oh, por dios, tal vez) ella lo estaba haciendo sola.

—¡Eres un payaso! —oyó a una chica a la que le colmaron la paciencia, cuando le arrojaba el contenido de su vaso, en la cara, a un idiota. Ni a él, ni a ninguno de los tarados a su alrededor pareció importarle que la muchacha se marchara a paso firme.

—¡El mejor del circo, nena! —vociferó el tipo empapado, siendo celebrado por los demás.

John observó distraídamente todo aquello. Resopló despectivo, cuando se encontró caminando hacia el _payaso_ , quitándole la botella de vodka que tenía en la mano; lista para beber del pico, en un gesto idiota de celebración; y continuó sin detenerse a responder a los insultos. Iba canturreando la típica canción circense, con la idea más tonta de todas, brillando en su mente. Ya fuera, agitó los brazos, obligando a la gente a abrirse, mientras gritaba, dando órdenes.

—¡Oye, idiota! —le gritó el payaso, pareciendo más divertido que enfadado. Probablemente estaba tan borracho como el mismo John—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Tú eres el payaso —le respondió riendo arrogante, cuando chasqueaba su mechero encendido—. Pues yo soy el escupefuego —ronroneó al dar un largo sorbo a la botella robada y girar sobre su eje para escupirlo en un rocío, con la llama del mechero frente a sus labios, haciendo que una gran nube de fuego creciera.

Los vitoreos alrededor no se hicieron esperar. Ninguno de ellos sabía que John no tenía idea de en qué consistía el trabajo de un escupefuego; él solo era un piroquinético aburrido, alardeando sobre su don.

* * *

Scott había sido arrastrado a la fiesta por su novia. Casi lo vio como su deber, cuando todos se habían comenzado a alistar para asistir y él obviamente era el responsable entre todos sus compañeros de la mansión.

—Es una fiesta, relájate —le pidió Jennie—. No es tu deber de nada.

Oh, si tan solo él fuera capaz de hacer caso a aquello. Jean lo había arrastrado a bailar a la improvisada pista y él se vio en el vergonzoso momento de que su intento de baile no pareciera una imitación a un ataque epiléptico (cosa que no logró). Duraron tres canciones hasta que el grupo de enajenados llamó su atención allí en el patio y... ¡Oh, por dios, fuego! Casi no fue consciente de sí mismo, cuando corrió hasta el lugar, haciéndose lugar entre la gente, para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Pyro. Se sintió muy molesto con aquello. Eso era peligroso y francamente estúpido. Estaba rodeado de humanos, adolescentes, borrachos, que se notaban más estúpidos e irresponsables que el acólito de Magneto.

Scott no dudó en hacer lo correcto, al dar dos zancadas hasta el piroquinético y quitarle la botella de la mano, sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para apagar el fuego, pero creyendo que al menos así, Pyro se tomaría un momento. Así fue, John debió sofocar el fuego, cuando sintió que alguien le arrebataba la botella, más que nada porque asumía que sería extraño que el escupefuego tuviera combustible ilimitado. El público improvisado estaba abucheando al tipo de las gafas rojas.

—¿Boy scout? —cuestionó John, tan incrédulo como burlón—. ¿Quién mierda te crees?

—Eso es peligroso y... —comenzó, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. Su gesto serio, pasó por el horror por un segundo, antes de volver al reproche—. ¿Estás alcoholizado?

Pyro levantó las cejas en gesto incrédulo, antes de dar un paso más cerca de Scott, fingiendo que no notaba la diferencia de estaturas. Él siempre iba fingiendo que no notaba aquello. Era lo más prudente, cuando ibas siendo el chico malo por la vida. Summer no retrocedió. Vamos, que hubiera sido decepcionante si lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Me acusarás? —cuestionó burlón.

La nota enfadada no pasó desapercibida. Que sí, estaba borracho y haciendo algo estúpido, pero el _boy scout_ de mierda no le vendría a dar órdenes o joderle la noche. Primero porque su orgullo estaba primero y segundo, porque si lo dejaba pasar, sus compañeros se enterarían y le harían la vida imposible.

—¡Vamos, no pelearán, amigos! —gritó animadamente, el payaso, cuando se interponía entre ambos—. Ven, escupefuego, deja al _boy scout_ aburrirse solo —invitó a John, antes de darle tiempo a cualquiera de los dos de decir algo más.

Pyro le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Scott, antes de seguir al payaso aquel (¿su nombre no era Warren?), fingiendo dar una reverencia al público de descerebrados que luego del espectáculo de fuego, tal vez esperaba una pelea. Se oyó el desánimo colectivo, que ahogó el suspiro de Scott. Cíclope necesitaba dejar de actuar como un maldito vejestorio. O solo alejarse de John, quien francamente no estaba haciendo nada malo, demonios.

El payaso y su séquito eran unos idiotas. De verdad lo eran, pero estaban borrachos, se reían mucho, le compartieron cigarrillos a John y eso era mejor que un fracasado intento de jugar con fuego, al menos. Todo parecía ir mejorando. Podría ser que la fiesta acabara un poco en paz para John. Casi lo creyó, cuando se encontró riendo. Solo que "casi" duró apenas unos minutos. Porque John no se dio cuenta de que uno de los descerebrados se escabulló para hacer señas a su espalda. Porque John estaba borracho y no entendió que el payaso que estaba frente a él, asintió a la señal. Porque John estaba tan borracho que no pudo zafarse, al ser emboscado por el grupo de idiotas, tan de repente.

Era solo una broma.

Ellos solo querían arrojar a alguien a la piscina y quien mejor que el tipo que escupe fuego. Nada grave. Excepto que John no sabía nadar. Habían elegido a alguien que le temía al agua. Y nadie pareció entender nada de eso, cuando John tardó demasiado en sacar la cabeza a la superficie.

Claro que la fiesta no podía acabar un poco en paz para John.

 _Hacía frío_. Extrañamente, ese fue el primer pensamiento que John tuvo, debajo del agua. Luego cayó en cuenta de que sus pulmones ardían. Y que hacía frío. Claro que entendió que tenía miedo, porque odiaba el agua. La odiaba tanto, por dios. Pero lo peor era el frío. Calando sus huesos, hasta que su cuerpo se sintió entumido. Se preguntó si alguien notaría que estaba en problemas. Se preguntó fugazmente si sus pulmones dejarían de arder. Tenía tanto frío. Todo se fue a negro, al final. Él casi se sintió agradecido.

* * *

O era un farsante, o quizá un chico de intercambio, a juzgar por las palabras en otro idioma que le oyó pronunciar.

Many parpadeó rápido, en algo parecido a un pestañeó adorable. Sonrió ampliamente, como si el ofrecimiento de ese chico apuesto le estuviera salvando la vida. Extendió la mano, para aceptar el mechero. El cigarrillo no fue encendido, sino que pasó a las puntas de sus dedos para juguetear con él, buscando hacer tiempo para conseguir algo como una plática.

Sentía su corazón latiendo a prisa, ansiosa por todo el esfuerzo que conllevaría el acto de niña amigable. Se estaba diciendo a ella misma que embaucar era como respirar; aunque respirar fuera algo demasiado consciente desde que había llegado. Empujaba ese pensamiento hacia atrás, sabía que no se notaría el pequeño infierno que su mente era.

—Gracias —dijo aun sonriendo—. Esta música me estaba volviendo loca, emmm... —comentó risueña, dejando la frase inconclusa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, pareciendo preguntar por el nombre de su compañía.

—Remy LeBeau, _mon chérie_ —replicó él. La sonrisa tiraba un poco más sobre la comisura izquierda de su boca—. ¿Y la bella dama frente a mí es...?

—Manuela —se presentó—. Pero todos me llaman Many, _chico francés_ —le dijo lo último en su fluido español.

Seguía sin encender el cigarro, hablando rápido, pero no tan rápido. Siendo amigable, pero no seductora. Many era aún muy niña para algunos, así que ella usaba lo que sabía mejor: distraía y actuaba rápido.

—Tiene un nombre interesante —dijo él con su sonrisa más encantadora, mirándola acaso con suspicacia pero no podía estar segura porque usaba esas ridículas gafas oscuras en medio de la noche. El cigarrillo sin encender y el español debían ser las causas, supuso—. Puede llamarme Remy —dijo soltando una especie de risa sarcástica—. No hay manera de acortarlo a menos que quiera llamarme "Rem", pero luego querrá llamarme "Re" y terminaremos con "R". Así que, Remy por favor.

—Podría llamarte R —señaló divertida y con cierta efusividad. Remy le dedicó una mueca juguetona aunque teñida de extrañeza.

—¿R? Se da cuenta de que me estaría convirtiendo en el protagonista de una saga juvenil. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no es tan mala idea… —sopesó con aire burlón.

—Puedes serlo, siempre y cuando no te mueras. Últimamente se mueren —le señaló riendo—. Además, serías como... una estrella de cine —se mofó—. Vamos, usas gafas de sol de noche. Eso es algo que una estrella haría —señaló risueña.

Le estaba fastidiando aquello; no poder ver sus ojos, no saber a dónde iban o si prestaban atención a lo que ella quería. Remy empujó los lentes de sol sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Las gafas oscuras no son sólo moda —habló en un tono más bajo.

Many tomó nota, el fugaz cambio de su voz le resultó extraño, pero no agregó nada. Tal vez no era nada y se estaba oxidando en aquello de leer a los demás (sí, claro).

Remy desvió su atención hacia donde los chicos bailoteaban. Al volver a ella, encumbró una ceja, interesado a la vez que divertido.

—Es curioso que no esté allá. —Cabeceó en dirección a la improvisada pista de baile—. Ya sabe, siendo una adolescente que disfruta la música horrible —rió.

Ella contuvo el primer impulso de mandarlo al diablo, para fingir una graciosa mueca de asco al arrugar la nariz.

—Odio la música pop.

—Vaya, es una verdadera pena —dijo, actuando el tono dramático. —. No la entiendo. ¿A quién no le gusta la música actual? Es tan profunda —matizó con una nota de sarcasmo.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Claro ¿cómo no amar canciones sobre burbujas y gafas rosas? —Replicó irónica, siguiéndole el juego—. Es decir, tan solo mira la hora y aún nadie hizo algo divertido —se quejó un poco, sin dejar el buen ánimo.

Notó que llevaba mucho con el cigarrillo en la mano, así que fingió romperlo accidentalmente, en el mismo jugueteo de sus dedos. Miró el pequeño objeto con el ceño fruncido, como si lamentara la pérdida, para terminar arrojándolo a un lado. Revisó la cajetilla, contando cuatro cigarrillos en el interior, antes de extendérsela a Remy en un ofrecimiento silencioso.

—Ha desperdiciado un cigarro en perfectas condiciones—apuntó. Remy arqueaba una ceja en señal de divertido recelo. Aceptó un cigarrillo y esperó a que ella devolviera el mechero—. ¿Los utiliza como una especie de metáfora sobre el poder de la muerte sobre uno, _mon amie_? —Inquirió de manera irónica, encendiendo el cigarro.

—Solo soy torpe con estas cosas —mintió toda inocente con una risita.

No entendió lo de la metáfora, así que solo evadió el comentario. Permaneció contemplándolo un momento, mientras él encendía el cigarrillo, maldiciendo las estúpidas gafas, sopesando el comentario que dejó flotando sobre ellas, hacía solo unos segundos. Se había perdido en su mente, ni siquiera lo notó

—¿Qué se supone que hay detrás de esas gafas? —murmuró distraídamente, sin despegar los ojos de él y manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios. Acababa de pensar en voz alta.

Aquella expresión en el rostro de Remy volvió, mientras daba la primera calada y expulsaba lentamente el humo en otra dirección. Aquella manera de sonreír, como si intuyera un secreto escondido detrás de cada acción suya y tuviera a su vez mil secretos propios.

En realidad, Remy no entendía nada y aquello lo intrigaba y lo descolocaba a partes iguales. Titubeó el tiempo suficiente para que la oportunidad de evadir la pregunta con un comentario tonto se esfumara.

Wade Wilson, el anfitrión, apareció en el patio generando un gran revuelo a su alrededor.

* * *

Kitty había logrado escabullirse para tratar de coquetear con los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano. No resultó tan bien, ellos estaban bastante borrachos y terminó arrojándole un refresco en la cara a un tal Warren, que tenía el ego más inflado del maldito mundo. Dios, que ni siquiera era jugador de fútbol. Estaba regresando con sus amigos, luego de refrescarse en el baño y rellenar su vaso de soda (que si Scott olía algo de alcohol en ella, seguro que estaría en problemas), cuando un barullo alrededor de la piscina, le llamó la atención.

Creyó que eso pintaba interesante, hasta que logró hacerse paso entre todos y se dio cuenta: había alguien hundido en el agua. Claro, ella rogó internamente que esa persona sacara la cabeza del agua y todos pudieran estallar en una carcajada, porque había sido una buena broma. Vaya que ella rogó por aquello. No tardó más de un minuto en caer en la cuenta de que ninguno de esos cabezas huecas iba a reaccionar, cuando la persona debajo del agua dejó de moverse.

Kitty se lanzó a la piscina, para socorrer al muchacho de cabello castaño, ocupándose de acercarlo a la orilla, sacando su cabeza a la superficie.

—¡Ayúdame, payaso! —chilló hacia el mismo idiota rubio de hacía un rato, que permanecía con cara de espanto, observando la escena. El tal Warren, al fin reaccionó, ayudándola a sacar al chico del agua.

Dios, dios, dios, él chico no reaccionaba. Oh, dios, dios, dios, el chico era Pyro. Pyro, el de la Hermandad.

—Oye, oye, por favor, despierta —le pidió a John, sacudiéndolo con fuerza—. Vamos...

—No fue apropósito —masculló Warren, inclinado cerca, pareciendo mucho más sobrio que hacía un momento. Kitty casi abofetea al _playboy_ , cuando al fin el chico tendido en el suelo comenzó a toser.

—¡Soy una heroína! —chilló Kitty, levantando los puños en el aire, en señal de victoria.

Solo un segundo después, cuando el chico se giró sobre su costado, un pequeño pandemonio se desató: un montón de pequeñas explosiones de fuego comenzaron a desatarse alrededor. Los chicos soltaban pequeños chillidos y por el rabillo del ojo, Kitty se dio cuenta de que los cigarrillos eran los que estaban haciendo aquello.

—¡Kitty! ¿Estás bien? —Era Kurt, apresurándose a su lado, tal vez atraído por el pequeño desastre que se había montado. Ella se apresuró a asentir con su cabeza.

—Debemos sacarlo de aquí —masculló aprisa y su amigo (el siempre amable Kurt), no dudó en aceptar—. Vamos, John —lo apremió, tomándolo de un brazo, mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo del otro lado, para ayudarlo a incorporarse. John murmuraba algo que sonaba como un gruñido. Kitty creía que eran blasfemias.

—Scott se molestará por esto ¿verdad? —preguntó Kurt, como si estuviera asustado. Ya estaban fuera de la casa, caminando por la acera del frente.

—Scott se enfada por todo —argumentó ella. Llegaron a una esquina, donde pareció que John se rendía en su intento por seguirles el paso; se detuvo, tirando lejos, para dejarse caer sentado en el cordón de la acera—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, tocando su hombro.

—Sí, sí... Déjenme en paz, _boy scouts_ —gruñó él, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Deberías ser más amable! Te saqué del agua —refunfuñó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nadie te lo pidió —replicó en un pésimo intento por sonar duro. Sonaba más bien cansado.

Kitty dudó por un momento. Sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido solo irse. Claro, si ella no tuviera consciencia, tal vez hubiera podido. O incluso, si tan solo el "malvado Pyro" no hubiera lucido desamparado.

—Kurt, llevémoslo a su casa —pidió en un tono que parecía decir "será lo último". Su amigo pareció suplicarle con la mirada. Ambos sabían que era increíblemente raro estar ayudando a uno de los chicos de la Hermandad, mucho más si esa ayuda implicaba pisar territorio de Magneto—. Solo lo dejamos en el porche y salimos —susurró para él.

—Váyanse a la mierda —espetó John, dándole pie a Kurt para que acentuara su expresión. Nightcrawler quería tomar su oportunidad para huír.

—No podrá llegar a su casa solo —Kitty dijo.

—¡Estoy justo aquí y te escucho! —se quejó Pyro.

—¡Exacto! Sigues aquí —señaló ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni puedes ponerte de pie solo, para irte.

—Vete a la mierda —repitió John, pareciendo no ser capaz de argumentar en su contra. Dios, él de verdad se sentía mal.

Kitty volvió la mirada a Kurt, quien soltó un gran y profundo suspiro, rendido ante la insistencia de su amiga. La tomó de la mano y posó la otra en el hombro del pirómano. ¡Poof! Se encontraron frente a una silenciosa casa, con todas las luces apagadas. Seguramente todos los chicos de la Hermandad seguían en la fiesta. John seguía murmurando blasfemias cuando se tambaleó hasta la puerta.

—¡De nada! —gritó Kitty a su espalda, sonriendo suave.

—¡Fingiré que esto no ocurrió! —replicó antes de azotar la puerta. Linda forma de terminar una noche, avergonzado, solo y cagado de frío.

* * *

Cargaba debajo de un brazo un extintor. Remy no supo lo que era el bulto rojo con el que Wade caminaba a paso apremiante en dirección al jardín hasta que vació el contenido sobre un grupo de arbustos, gritando histérico.

—Fuego, hijos de puta. ¡Fuego! —Al girar hacia un par de chicos, los roció también—. No lo ven, ¡el fuego! Corran, ¡corran, bastardos!

Arrojó el contenedor vacío hacia un chico con fuerza suficiente para que el golpe en las piernas lo dejara tumbado en el suelo. Wade corrió, empujando a otros hasta que alguien, de un puñetazo, lo tranquilizó. Sólo dios sabría qué se había metido esta vez Wade Wilson... aunque más de uno deseó que el chico hubiera compartido un poco.

El relativo silencio (la música continuaba sonando y dentro de la casa y en el área de la piscina, las conversaciones seguían) duró unos segundos. Remy reconoció de inmediato el sonido que interrumpió la quietud del patio.

—Policías —exhaló jovial. Buscó a su nueva amiga con la mirada—. Wade Wilson drogado y ahora la policía. Y usted que se quejaba de la aburrida fiesta —agregó sonriente.

Many apenas le prestó atención. Luces. Unas luces familiares, tan malditamente familiares, que ella no pensaba en nada cuando se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos de tacón, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Remy. Era hora de correr. Y diablos, no dejabas a nadie atrás cuando era hora de correr. El barrio te lo enseñaba desde que tenías edad para salir a jugar a la acera. Era el instinto impulsándola, cuando estiró su mano hacia Remy para tirar de él, sin pensar en lo que hacía o si su don podía herirlo, era Manuela siendo Manuela cuando algo visceral la hizo correr llevando de la mano al chico de acento sureño que acababa de conocer.


End file.
